


Babe

by Lady_Kit



Series: 12 Days of Shipmas [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy Scares, Still no smut, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Voice cracking, Red cupped the ectoflesh and demanded, “ya think this is fine?” He shuddered and tried to pull away, but Sans wouldn’t release him. “i don’ want a baby, sans! i can’t—i can’t have a baby!”_____________Red has to re-evaluate things.





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't pregnancy angst. That's all I can say without spoiling things.

Sans ran his phalanges overtop Red’s skull, lightly scratching the coronal suture. The other monster’s bones were no longer hot with magic, and he was sleeping contentedly. Sans was grateful. Seeing another version of himself through his heat cycle should have been easy—even in the heat of the moment (heh), Red wasn’t an especially energetic monster. Matters were complicated by the fact that this was, apparently, Red’s first heat. Worse still, he hadn’t truly understood what was happening to him until Sans had explained it. He’d thankfully calmed down after that and asked his boyfriend to throw him a bone. (Heh)

Red stirred drowsily. His sockets fluttered and he shook his head before he was able to focus on Sans. “ ‘s over?” he asked.

“looks like it, bud.” He knuckled the top of Red’s head, and Red shoved his hand away. “you did real good, babe.”

Frowning, Red sat up, growling, “hey, fuck off. ‘s not my fault i didn’t know….” Both of them stared at the curving ectoflesh filling his abdominal cavity. Hesitantly, Red pressed bony fingers into the ectoflesh. “sans…? is this…?” His breathing hitched and his eyelights grew wide. Sans reached out, grabbing his hand to make sure his boyfriend couldn’t teleport away.

“hey, hey. you’re alright. calm down, babe. everything’s fine.”

Voice cracking, Red cupped the ectoflesh and demanded, “ _ya think this is fine?_ ” He shuddered and tried to pull away, but Sans wouldn’t release him. “i don’ want a baby, sans! i can’t—i _can’t_ have a baby!” Red magic welled in his sockets, and Sans pulled him close.

“hey, cool it, huh? you’re not having a baby,” he said. This might actually have been funny if Red wasn’t so upset. “it’s a pseudopregnancy, babe.” Okay. The pun did make him grin a bit. “do you see a soulling?”

Red, breath still hitching, studied the ectoflesh. “n-no?”

“right. neither did i. you’re not pregnant, okay? chill out.”

Slowly, Red’s breathing settled. “oh.” He relaxed into Sans, resting against him. Slowly, Sans turned him around, so he was had his back against Sans’ chest. Unable to help himself, Sans started stroking the ectoflesh. “h-hey! what er ya doin’?”

“i mean…i know you don’t want a kid right now,” Sans said, “but…later? you know, when things are better? have you thought about it?”

“i—“ Red looked down at the ectoflesh, then shuddered and looked away. “not really. i mean….” He shut his sockets. “never really expected ta live long enough fer it ta come up, ya know?”

Sans exhaled slowly and drew him close, silently hating the ‘verse that Red had come from. “and…now? are you thinking about it now?”

Slowly, Red’s fingers entwined with Sans’, and he smoothed a hand over the ectoflesh. “maybe i’m startin’ ta think it might eventually come up, yeah.” He shoved Sans’ hand away and stared at the ectoflesh. “so how long ‘til this thing fucks off, huh?”

Sans shrugged. “not sure. could be hours. could be days.”

Red’s grin stretched wide. “wanna go fuck with our brothers?”

“ _hell yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really take credit for the idea of applying pseudopregnancy to monster heats, but the fic that I encountered it in has sort of...disappeared on me. I had it bookmarked, but it's gone now. So...if any one knows the writer or the fic...let me know. I'd like to credit them.
> 
> (And look at that, I actually managed to write a drabble, you guys. I mean. My version of a drabble. It's only barely over 500 words.)


End file.
